


A Revenged Story

by Radio_Kitty



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles and Henry fight a lot, Charles and Henry have to work together on a Toppat mission, Charles is a dick at first, Ellie & Charles & Henry have to share an apartment, F/F, F/M, I hate tags, M/M, Multi, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sign Language, Triple Threat | TT (Henry Stickmin), overprotective Ellie, the Wall wants Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radio_Kitty/pseuds/Radio_Kitty
Summary: Henry Survived getting shot, the Government saves him but in them doing so he is forced to work for them. And work with Charles Calvin the one who hates him the most. Force to work together the two had to get along with. Each other. Will they learn to like each other. Or stay rivals for ever.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin), Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Revenged Story

Henry groaned as he tried to walk, the words Reginald said echoed in his mind. ‘Was it worth it...?’ Was it? His train of thought was lost as a searing pain shot though Henry. He cried out as he fell into the ground, he tried to keep going. He found a rock and decided to rest there. He knew the bullet was probably in his cybernetic spine. 

Henry closed his eyes trying to rest, his whole body was in pain. He couldn’t move now, he couldn’t open his eyes. He was too tired. 

**⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙**

**  
**

**Dusk**

Charles looked down out of the government helicopter side doors. He wasn’t flying the helicopter. He looked at the toppat airship, he then saw something out of the corner of his eye. **“WAIT STOP!!”** Charles said using his sniper scope to see what that thing was.

“I’m jumping off here. Continue without me I’ll meet back with you guys later!” Charles called as he jumped off the helicopter. He had a parachute with him. When he got closer to the ground he pulled the string, opening the parachute. Once the Government Pilot got his feet on the ground he quickly undid the harness, grabbing his sniper he made his way to the person leaning on the rock. 

Charles had his weapon raised in case he was faking, he then lowered it seeing it was Henry. He growled softly raising it. When he got closer he could hear Henry struggling to breath right there. Charles then realized he wasn’t a threat at the moment. 

Charles placed his weapon down, “Henry...?” Charles said softly wondering if he was awake or sleeping. He was answered with a small grunt of pain from the ex toppat leader. 

Henry tried to open his eyes. It was painful so he shut them again, Charles grabbed his sniper and looked around before pressing a button on the side of his red headset. 

“General- I uh, found someone. They are still alive but barely hanging on,” Charles continued to look around waiting for a response. 

_”Who is this person you found?”_ The General asked. 

Charles hesitate for a minute, “Henry.... Henry Stickmin.” He said. There was a really long pause before he got an answer to take Henry back to the camp. Charles sighed, he then went to Henry. He realized he couldn’t carry him with his sniper in hand. So he dropped the sniper and picked up Henry. 

The ex toppat let out a whine, Charles could only guess that something was something wrong with him. Charles made sure to be careful while holding him, he called the helicopter back over. They came down close. Another government official helped Charles get Henry into the helicopter as carefully as possible. 

Charles climbed in after. He picked Henry up and sat down with him. He sighed as the helicopter went back to the government camp. 

**⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙**

Henry heard talking, it was muffled by something that on over both his ears. He struggled to even open his eyes. Once he did a bright light, it caused him to let out a whine, attracting the attention of the others talking. Someone walked over to him pulling the thing that was on his head off. “Mister Stickmin? Nod if you can hear me,” someone said. 

Henry looked at them, he started to scan them. He realized it was the General of the Government. Henry then nodded silently. Charles smiled. “Good they are back, now we can kick them out!” Charles said. He walked over to the General. The General sighed, “no we aren’t doing that, Mister Stickmin. You are now til further notice going to be working with the government. You’ll be staying with Charles so you won’t get in trouble, understand?” 

Henry nodded, he then winced at Charles’ yelling. 

**“WHAT!! YOU GOT TO BE FU-“**

“Charles! I’m ordering you to help Henry, not hate him. Now help Henry to the place you two will be staying,” he then left them. 

Henry avoided eye contact with the pilot, Charles huffed and told Henry to come on. The cybernetic ex toppat followed him. He got off the bed and immediately fell onto the floor, he struggled to get back up. Charles groaned and helped him. 

Henry didn’t complain, he keep his mouth shut. Once Charles got to the apartment he stayed on in the base. He walked in and opened the door. Henry looked around the small living place. There was a kitchen, also a living room but the two where in the same room. 

There was a chair and couch in the small living room. Charles looked at him. 

“You can sleep on that couch, I have no other rooms besides the room I’m sleeping in. Get comfortable,” Charles said walking to his own room. Henry rubbed his metal arm with his organic hand. He walked around the small apartment. 

The ex toppat walked over to the couch before taking the blanket and pillow, he sat on the couch. He listened to the quiet night outside. He sighed before turning off the lights, laying down and looking at the ceiling. 

Henry could hear the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind blowing, tree’s leaves rustling in the wind. Henry couldn’t stop thinking about something. He looked at his cybernetic arm. He noticed that the lines on his arm glowed a light blue. He also noticed the same thing was happening to his chest. 

He huffed before getting, or trying to get comfortable. He listened to the sounds before slowly falling asleep in the couch.


End file.
